


我爱你，与性别无关

by Agoni



Category: youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoni/pseuds/Agoni
Summary: 假如羽毛变成了165cm的女孩子（？）【有神羽♀车预警】假设已经在一起不要在意一些细节，走两人的人设外表阿神有点切开黑【高亮】





	我爱你，与性别无关

羽毛在迷糊间醒来，打着哈欠揉了揉自己的头发，入手的发丝却不似原先那样蓬松，愣了愣正欲去浴室看一眼，便听见有人按门铃。

“叮咚——”

羽毛只能随意套了件短袖，嘟嘟囔囔的踢踏著拖鞋走向门关，通过门上的猫眼发现来人是阿神，迷糊的意识终于清醒过来。他昨天就和阿神约好了，因为父母带着毛妹出去了，所以就给父母打了声招呼叫了阿神来家里陪自己玩游戏。还扬言就算是恐怖游戏也没关系，只要阿神付得起“代价”就行。

“哦……阿神啊。进来吧。”

羽毛打开家门，回身打着哈欠弯腰拿了双阿神常用的拖鞋递过去，就看见那人呆滞的站在门口，毫无动静。羽毛挑了挑眉，摸了摸下巴上下打量着阿神。突然发现阿婶有一点不对劲，像是垫了很多增高垫。

“你今天是不是穿了增高鞋还垫了增高垫？就算我昨天嘲笑你说你没我高也不用这么拼吧，脚不会疼吗。”  
“羽……羽毛……？”  
“干嘛啦，磨磨蹭蹭，进不进来。”  
“！进！”

拿了冰镇汽水丢给坐在沙发上的人，羽毛一屁股坐在阿神旁边后才发现身体有点不对。刚刚坐下的时候胸前有点难受……？嗯？入手的手感和以前不太一样，软软的，一捏下去还有点舒服。但是太用劲了会疼……？

“羽毛。”  
“？”  
“穿上裙子陪我去约会吧。”  
？？？？

当羽毛穿着毛妹的新裙子站在客厅后，终于反应过来明白现况。他现在是女孩子。女！孩！子！底下没有了上面还多了两个，身高直接砍掉了18cm，难受死了啊！

“没有……那个……”

羽毛黑着脸比划着自己的胸围，总不能就这么出去吧？一定会上下甩的……一定会的。话说毛妹的视角原来是这样的啊……

“羽毛你现在真的超漂亮……以前和你站在一起总因为自己没你帅而感到失落呢。”

阿神伸手拉过羽毛，让他坐在自己的腿上，轻声念叨着，牵着羽毛的手在手腕上落下一吻。舌尖抵住微微跳动的皮肤舔舐，下了狠劲咬住一小块皮肤，留下印记后心满意足的在羽毛脖颈处亲了亲。鼻尖蹭了蹭，手指不老实的摸向裙底，被羽毛一把拍开作乱的手。

“白痴啦你！出不出去啦！”

套着阿神的外套，羽毛别扭的拽着阿神的衣摆跟着他走，先要去买个小衣服他才能舒服一些。裙子是毛妹的，绝对不能让她知道。

“呐。到啦。”

阿神弯着眸子拽着羽毛进了女士内衣店，指着羽毛对售货员说了一下要求。售货员惊诧的看了一眼两人后去替阿神拿衣服。阿神揉了揉羽毛的头发，弯眸笑着。

果然比自己小只的羽毛看起来超可爱——虽然大只的羽毛也可爱啦。不过在床上还是想把他完全抱在怀里齁……虽然大只的羽毛被弄哭了也超可爱……

“喂！”

被人狠狠掐了一把胳膊，阿神呲牙咧嘴的回过神，就看见羽毛拿着一把衣架，黑着脸看着他。清一色的蕾丝边，有的甚至很sexy——嗯。难怪刚刚售货员看他的眼神那么奇怪了。

“走啦。去试试。”

阿神笑着弯腰推着羽毛的肩膀进入换衣间，反锁了门后拿起一件白色的。

“从这件开始咯——”

结果，买了两件……羽毛拿着写着“Love内衣”的小袋子表情越来越难看。他现在穿着的小衣服是浅黄色的。阿神掏钱的时候笑的一脸猥琐，脑子里准没有什么好事情……

这人分明是想让自己穿着他喜欢的颜色啊？！

浅黄色的裙子，浅黄色的内衣，鞋子是白色的他倒是比较满意了齁……长发也被人用皮筋绑起来，唯一不是浅黄色的皮筋是橙色的？？？EXM？？浑身上下都是阿神的颜色啦！

“好可爱哦——”

阿神买了个蛋糕，听到蛋糕店的客人的话，犹豫了一下还是决定拉着羽毛回家比较好。毕竟现在的羽毛太可爱了，和之前帅气的羽毛一样惹眼。

“唔……屁啦……”

羽毛被阿神堵在角落里，地铁上吵吵嚷嚷，人挤人。这人正在旁若无人的伸手去揉他的臀部，指尖不止一次划过臀缝。两人其实做过不少次了，羽毛的身体对于阿神的触碰十分敏感，眼下正紧紧捂着自己的嘴生怕一会叫出声来。

“羽毛，如果一会，操你这里你会不会也很舒服哦？”

指尖抵在女性穴口，温热的呼吸洒在耳边，羽毛的耳朵一下子烧的通红，一会？他不会要在自己家里做那种事情吧？其实因为羽毛家里有父母的原因，两人原先一直是在阿神家里做。

“让我试试吧。”

隔着内裤，手指微微进入甬道，羽毛一紧张夹得更紧，阿神倒吸了一口气，抽出手，揽着羽毛支撑住这个已经红的不行的人。舔了舔指尖笑着。

“决定了。要弄到羽毛哭出来，等羽毛变回男孩子的样子后继续欺负羽毛。”

—————————————————

等羽毛反应过来时，他已经被阿神压在了自己的床上，被人捉住双手按在头顶，身上的人笑着扯了扯自己的衬衫领子，俯身凑近了咬住羽毛的耳尖。

“羽毛～羽毛～我要来咯……蜀黍要来咯？”

天知道他爱惨了阿神用这个语调喊他的名字。就像那次半颗心跑酷，阿神的声音通过耳机传入，他就已经受不了了。

“北七哦……下去啦，我才不要这样被你上……唔！”

阿神的手指已经挤进一个指节，内裤在他刚刚喊羽毛的时候就已经被脱掉了，此时羽毛的一条腿被架在阿神的肩上，下面暴露在阿神的眼前。这人竟然还在啧啧称赞，说如果科学家们知道了一定会把羽毛抓去解剖做实验。

“屁啦！”

羽毛难堪的捂住脸，阿神垂眸认真的抠挖着内壁，带着薄茧的指腹狠狠摩擦过内壁，羽毛抬了抬腰，又无力的落了下来。阿神怕伤到羽毛的腿，便松开手将羽毛的双腿搭在自己的腰边，手指的动作却没停下，两指并拢又打开，将穴口撑开。羽毛支吾着，又感觉到阿神再一次加入的手指，想到父母和毛妹暂时都不会回来，也就松了口气。轻声喘息着抬眸看向阿神，这一眼将阿神刺激到，后者抿着唇，抽出手指扶着性器抵住穴口。

阿神进入的十分缓慢，所以性器一点一点破开甬道的感觉十分清晰。大腿内侧止不住的战栗，羽毛绝望的闭了闭眸子，拽住阿神已经有些凌乱的衣领往下扯，一手支撑起自己抬头吻上去，被全部进入的时候还是难以控制的惊叫出声。

“明明是男孩子……羽毛这样真的好棒啊……我好喜欢。”

阿神握住羽毛的脚腕抬起，垂眸接近虔诚的吻了吻人的小腿内侧，然后全数抽出又狠狠顶入。羽毛呜咽一声穴肉绞紧了性器，在性别不同的情况下被阿神操弄的感觉也不一样。身为男性的时候前面的物什总会被人抚慰，后面也不会落下。而女孩子就不一样了……

“羽毛现在就是童颜巨乳齁——”

阿神低头咬住一边乳尖，舌尖卷住乳肉吸吮，胯下用力顶弄着，一次比一次凶猛。羽毛惊叫着抬起腰肢，被阿神抓住机会握住腰肢猛顶几下。浅黄色的裙子被揉的皱皱巴巴丢在一边，羽毛的脚趾蜷缩起来仰着头达到高潮。阿神看羽毛这个样子犹豫了一下，还是心软的亲亲人的脸颊，捏起一撮长发置于唇边吻了吻。复而露出一个让羽毛哆嗦了一下的笑容。

“如果……射进去。羽毛会怀孕吗？”

还未来得及说话，羽毛被阿神握着腰再次顶弄起来，眼睛红红的快要哭出来的样子。哆嗦着唇握住阿神的胳膊，讨好的抬起头去吻人的唇。

“呜……我不行了阿神……不要了……求求你放过我吧呜——”

阿神舔了舔唇狠狠顶入深处抵着子宫口将精液全部射入，怀里的羽毛哆嗦了两下没了力气，软在他怀里。阿神退出羽毛的身体，撑着下巴看着穴口一点一点吐出白色浊液。弯眸露出笑容，手指刮了一些液体抹在羽毛的唇上。

“不许流出来哦。这可全部都是我给羽毛的东西。要好好存着呢。”

“好想让羽毛生个小阿神。”

————————————————

羽毛恍惚间醒来时，就看见阿神支着下巴手指拨拉着自己精神的性器，梦里的场景历历在目，羽毛猛地坐起身拉过被子遮住挺立。恼怒的看着眼前的人，而阿神笑容满面的看着羽毛。

“羽毛～午觉梦见什么了？一直在喊‘阿神不要’，‘我不行了’哦？我听到了不下二十次‘阿神’哎。”

羽毛被人一提醒脸颊立刻烧了起来，身为女孩子被操弄的感觉还存在，仿佛不是梦而是真实的事情。抬腿将阿神踹下床后狼狈的站起身走向浴室，决定先把这个问题解决了再处理阿神。

阿神舔了舔唇爬起来，吹着口哨晃进浴室，将还没来得及锁门的羽毛转过身按在自己怀里，隔着睡裤捏住羽毛的臀瓣，指尖按住后穴微微使劲。怀里的人呜咽一声软了身子，额头抵在脖颈处。

“羽毛超棒的……”

阿神笑着解开羽毛睡衣的扣子，手从裤腰伸进去，指尖轻松的进入湿软的后穴穴口。浅浅的抽插着，轻松的加入到三根手指，羽毛浑噩的脑袋根本无法去思考为什么这次扩张这么轻松。被人转了个身还傻傻的扶住墙壁。

“我要进来喽。”阿神贴近羽毛的耳朵，含住耳尖，湿热的舌舔过肌肤，吮吸声传入羽毛的耳朵，阿神毫不犹豫的从身后进入羽毛。羽毛这才后知后觉的发现自己又被人侵入了，想要挣扎却也晚了，被人握着腰身，连性器也被握在人温热的掌心中套弄。上身贴在冰凉的瓷砖上，刺激的羽毛不住收缩后穴，阿神却不依不挠的顶开肉壁狠狠碾过前列腺，羽毛双腿打颤，却又被支撑着无法坐下，炙热一次次进入，狠狠侵犯着他的领地。

现在的姿势简直就像母狼在与公狼交配一样。

羽毛被自己这个念头惊到，侧眸看见阿神垂着眸子，后者正盯着他的后颈，张口凑近咬住一块软肉吸吮，身下动作越发凶狠。

啊啊。更像了。

羽毛闭了闭眸子，压抑的喘息声从身后传来。阿神每次上了床就像是变了个人一样，说着荤话，操弄的动作一次比一次狠。像是要把他弄死在床上一样。

“羽毛……羽毛……”

羽毛向后靠了一些，背脊紧贴阿神的胸膛。那人正含糊的念着自己的名字。本来好好的名字被他念得暧昧不清，像是在舌尖转了几个圈后才吐出口。

“你只能是我的。永远都是我的。”

啊啊。

羽毛放下手臂握住阿神的手，微微侧过头伸出舌尖，像是放低了姿态求吻。阿神被他刺激到了，前倾身子让两人挨得更近，含住羽毛的舌尖卷进自己的口中，不怎么温柔的吻配上凶猛的操弄。羽毛却觉得也不错，这证明自己是被阿神需要的。他没了自己不行。

“阿神……”

羽毛叹了口气，拉开两人唇齿的距离，看着有些不满的人，亲了亲人的唇角。

“我想看着你啦。”

阿神顿了顿，不舍的从羽毛身体里退出来，被羽毛抓着拽出浴室按在一旁的软椅上。惊讶的看着这人面对着自己，扶着性器对准后穴穴口，全数吃了下去。

“你行不行啊。不行我就……呜咕！”

羽毛险些咬到自己的舌头，圈住阿神的脖子低头将脸埋在人脖颈处，呜咽着承受阿神更加凶狠的撞击。屋内充斥着肉体碰撞的声音和喘息声，羽毛被顶的眼角泛红，看着阿神的样子感觉十分可怜。阿神咽了咽口水，抬头吻上羽毛的眼角。小心翼翼的吻着。

“我真的好喜欢你啊羽毛……”

羽毛被人操弄的七荤八素，含含糊糊的嗯了一声被人抵住前列腺那一点，下一秒便被人灌了个饱，羽毛随即泄身将白浊染在两人腹部。这人还嫌不够，拖着人臀部站起身，将比自己高出五厘米的人按在墙上，羽毛脚不挨地便只有阿神的性器支撑着，长腿缠住阿神的腰胯，紧紧搂着阿神，被人抱着艹。

“唔啊……轻……轻点……好撑……”

阿神铁了心思要让他喊出之前约定好的称呼。一边向上顶胯，一边诱惑着羽毛，引导着他喊出他最想听的两个字。

“阿神……哈啊老公！老公！嗯——！”

阿神松开堵着羽毛性器的手，被溅到脸上也不在意，笑容越发灿烂，啃咬着羽毛的喉结，留下斑驳红印，着迷了一般的轮流啃噬着羽毛乳尖，乳尖被人咬的几乎破皮。痛感混杂着快感传入大脑。羽毛终于被人弄的崩溃了。

“呜……我受不了了……饶了我吧——”

阿神将白浊全数射入肠道，却未将疲软的性器抽出，指尖抹下不少交合处的东西，黏糊糊的抹在羽毛的唇上让他舔干净。

他铁了心要将羽毛的腹部撑起来，还要颜射。也不知道是受了什么刺激，能让他这么着迷于将羽毛弄的崩溃混乱。

“还没完呢……等羽毛哭着射不出来才会停哦。”  
——————————————  
床头柜上的手机亮了屏幕，背景赫然是女生性别的羽毛，正裸着身子躺在床上睡着，被子堪堪遮住了部分春光。大腿根和私密处全是白浊。阿神正靠在旁边，笑眯眯的比了个“耶”。

『我爱你，与性别无关。』


End file.
